


Хозяйка

by Loony_yellow



Category: 10th Kingdom
Genre: Other, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Королеве разрешили оставить в камере собаку. Ахтунг - зоофилия xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хозяйка

Шершавый язык проходится по клитору аккуратно и нежно, и если закрыть глаза, то можно представить склонившегося над ней симпатичного охранника, того самого, что с невероятным страхом в глазах раз в месяц проверяет её камеру и приносит свежую одежду. У него светлые волосы и веснушки на щеках, и совершенно непонятно, что такой ангел делает в этой Богом забытой тюрьме Белоснежки. Какое пафосное название, думает Кристин, пальцами судорожно сгребая податливую ткань платья. Какое пафосное название для такого затхлого местечка. Мир другой, а порядки те же – чем более убогое место, тем более вычурно его называют.

Шершавый язык облизывает её промежность тщательно и скрупулёзно, не оставляя ни одного не обласканного места, проходится по внутренней стороне бедра, потом снова поднимается выше, к лобку. Кристин закрывает глаза и прогибается в спине. Пол под ней каменный, твёрдый и холодный, и разница в ощущениях слишком сильна, слишком бьёт по нервам. Кристин судорожно всхлипывает и закусывает губу, и в тишине камеры её всхлип кажется чужеродным. Ведь это камера, ведь это тюрьма, здесь не должно быть сладостных всхлипов.

Она опускает руки ему на макушку, погружает пальцы в мягкую шерсть, старается прислонить его голову ближе, ближе, как можно ближе. Она чувствует, как острые зубы касаются её кожи, а потом впиваются, оставляя кровавые следы, укусы, а язык продолжает ласкать клитор. Он скулит – тихо и надрывно, и пытается вырваться, и Кристин знает, что сейчас его пасть медленно наполняется её кровью – солёной и терпкой. Он скулит и пытается вырваться, но она не отпускает и подаётся бёдрами вперёд, стараясь слиться с ним воедино, стараясь сделать ощущения ещё ярче, ещё острее: ласкающий язык, впившиеся зубы. Он пытается отбиться лапами, когтями царапает бёдра и ноги, но только ещё больше заводит её своим неповиновением – она всегда любила непокорных.

\- Тише, мой хороший, - шепчет она, двигая бёдрами навстречу его пасти. – Тише, малыш, ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть.

Оргазм накатывает, словно волны на берег – так же внезапно, так же пульсирующе-сладко. И она выгибается и стонет, уже не сдерживаясь. И обхватывает его тело ногами, и впивается пальцами в кожу на голове, в уши, в мягкую шерсть.

Когда Кристин расслабляется, Принц подползает выше, прямо к её груди, и покорно ложится рядом. Она обнимает его и слизывает кровь с пасти, проводит языком по выступающим клыкам, гладит рукой взлохмаченный загривок.

\- Скоро всё станет по-другому, мой хороший, - шепчет она ему прямо в ухо. – Скоро я разрешу тебе немного больше. Скоро ты станешь человеком, и я научу тебя всему, что знаю.

Она улыбается сытой улыбкой и закрывает глаза. Пёс кладёт морду хозяйке на грудь.


End file.
